Hikari Sentai Maskman
Hikari Sentai Maskman (光戦隊マスクマン, Hikari Sentai Masukuman, ''translated into English as '''Light Squadron Maskman') is the 11th entry of Toei's Super Sentai Series. It aired on TV Asahi from February 28, 1987 to February 20, 1988, with a total of 51 episodes. This Sentai series is regarded as an all time classic in the Philippines and is considered by many to be one of the best tokusatsu shows of the late 80's. In the Philippine Dub, it was renamed as Laser Squadron Maskman. Development Maskman was a season that turned out to bring many changes to the franchise, even from development. The season was originally to have the name of The Fiveman, similar in name to the original Sentai Himitsu Sentai Gorenger and with the five reflective in many aspects including Great Five, the first five-piece mecha. However the costumes for the season blended in aspects from the recent Hirohisa Soda seasons (uniform leotards with color differences in areas for males and females) with the return of masks similar to those of Battle Fever J, including eyes, noses, and sculpted hair. A prototype mask was made, but the concept was ultimately dropped; this prototype would ultimately be used in one episode as the hero X1 Mask, who would have the distinction of being a prototype of a future Sentai development: the sixth hero. One notable attribute to the costumes used was the return of the female skirt, which had been absent since DenziPink and would be utilized by nearly every female Sentai hero afterwards. The Fiveman name, although not used, would eventually be adopted by another Sentai three years later. Another major development brought about by Maskman was stepping away from science fiction, which had been a major driving factor of all Sentai since Denziman and instead utilizing aspects of the Chinese concept of "kikou", an internal energy within the body that can be used and manipulated. Known as "aura power" in Maskman, it would lead to the first martial arts-driven Sentai and begin experimentations beyond Sentai's comfort zone into eventually embracing other concepts and ideas. The "kikou" concept would be further developed and used years later in the Chinese-themed Dairanger. Plot Everything starts with Commander Sugata, a scientist and sage who excelled in mental reinforcements and is a master of every martial art. He discovered the existence of the Royal Underground Empire Tube, a malignant force that desires to dominate the land, which is based underneath Japan. In the beginning, Tube was centered on pacifism. However, when Zeba assumed the throne, Tube began planning to conquer the world. The new goal of Tube had become turning the world into a cold and shady planet, conditions that would need to be achieved so that the citizens of Tube could live on the surface. In order to stand against them and thwart their plans, Sugata recruited five young people, each one specializing in a style of martial arts, and taught them in the ways of the mystical "Aura Power" energy. A year after Sugate recruited and trained the Maskmen, Tube is ready to strike. The Tube's Princess Ial, sent as a spy above ground under the assumed name Mio, has fallen in love with Takeru and now wishes for those living under and above ground to coexist. She is kidnapped and imprisoned in ice for her betrayal. Characters Maskmen Allies Light Squadron * Commander Sanjuurou Sugata * Azuma * Dr. Catherine (3) * Doctor Akira Yamagata (21 & 22) ** Yumi Yamagata (21 & 22) * Akaike (28 & 29) * Kurokawa (29) Underground Beings * Fu Clan Ninja Yu (11) * Fu Clan Ninja Ijin (11) * Lelai (Movie) * Hikaru (34) * Ise (44 & 45) * Seto (44 & 45) Other Allies * Mai Kozuki (40) Underground Empire Tube * Earth Emperor Zeba * Earth Imperial Commander Baraba * Earth Imperial Ninja Oyobu * Earth Imperial Prince/Princess Igam * Earth Imperial Ninja Fumin * Earth Curiosities Beast Anagmas * Thief Knight Kiros * Energy Beast Okelampa * Princess Ial * Laraba (30) * Ungler Soldiers * Unglermon Fighters * Earth Imperial Beasts Doggler **Igua Doggler (1 & 2) **Capila Doggler (4) **Skull Doggler (5) **Drilla Doggler (6) **Doll Doggler (7) **Saber Doggler (8) **Magne Doggler (9) **Bagil Doggler (10) **Zora Doggler (11) **Shinobi Doggler (12) **Garaga Doggler (13) **Akame Doggler (14) **Geruge Doggler (15) **Gamaro Doggler (16) **Giba Doggler (17) **Garubo Doggler (18) **Igara Doggler (19) **Horn Doggler (Movie) **Dokuro Doggler (20) **Kimen Doggler (21 & 22) **Majin Doggler (23) **Ryu Doggler (24) **Henge Doggler (25) **Jiruga Doggler (26) ***Parasite Seira **Beam Doggler (27) **Rock Doggler (28) **Deathga Doggler (29) **Devil Doggler (30) **Ragon Doggler (31) **Lens Doggler (32) **Gra Doggler (33) **Gigira Doggler (33) **Guron Doggler (34) **Haniwa Doggler (35) **Nimen Doggler (36) **Mezume Doggler (37) **Time Doggler (38) **Magma Doggler (39) **Bard Doggler (40) **Hariga Doggler (41) **Kinoga Doggler (42) **Gizee Doggler (43) **Yoroi Doggler (44) **Gamesu Doggler (45) **Godai Doggler (46) ***Lethal Doggler (35, 42, 46 & 50) **Spin Doggler (47) **Baruga Doggler (48) **Jigoku Doggler (49) Arsenal * Masking Brace * Laser Magnum * Individual Weapons ** Masky Blade ** Masky Rod ** Masky Tonfas ** Masky Rotor ** Masky Ribbon * Shot Bomber * Jet Cannon * Spin Cruiser * Mask Roaders Mecha Episodes Songs *'Opening:' Hikari Sentai Maskman *'Ending:' Ai no Soldier *'Mecha Theme (Great Five)': Aura ni Kagayake! Great Five *'Movie Theme:' Shot Bomber Zenryoku Shuuchuu *Moeru ze Fire *Ore-tachi Angula *Action Fantasy *Telepathize Shite Kure *Lady Action Kimetara Oshare *Ten Eyes ~5-nin no Hitome~ *Dashite Miyo ze! Aura Power Cast * Takeru: Ryousuke Kaizu * Kenta: Kouichi Kusakari * Akira: Issei Hirota * Haruka: Yuki Nagata * Momoko: Kanako Maeda * Commander Sanjuurou Sugata: Hayato Tani * Ryo Asuka (39): Shinji Higashi * Emperor Zeba: Hideaki Kusaka ** Voice of Emperor Zeba: Seizō Katō * Prince Igam, Princess Ial: Mina Asami * Commander Baraba: Keijiro Shiga * Oyobu: Yoshinori Okamoto * Kiros: Shunta Fuchino * Fumin: Koari Kubota * Hikari: Yoshiro Iwata * Anagumas (voice): Takuzo Kamiyama * Okelamp (voice): Nobu Shinoda * Dr. Catherine (3): Mimi Bruce * Laraba (30): Machiko Soga * Shinya (32): Toru Sakai * Lelai (Movie): Tiomoko Ikeda * Narrator: Hiroshi Takeda Tagalog Voice Cast Their Japanese names in the Philippine Dub are renamed as well as the villains' and the other where Prince Igam's gender changed into a Princess. * Michael Joe/Takeru: Kim Atienza * Leonard/Kenta: Justin Galore * Adrian/Akira: Tado Manalac * Eloisa/Haruka: Anna Paguia * Mary Rose/Momoko: Joanne Garcia * Roy/Ryo Asuka: Unknown * Direktor Samuel/Commander Sanjuurou Sugata: Kuya Eddie * Emperador Seba/Emperor Zeba: Gado Flores * Princesa Igamu/Prince Igam, Princess Iyaru/Rio/Princess Ial/Mio: Honey Amansec * Kummander Dargang/Commander Baraba: Michael Godoy * Celia/Parasite Seira (26): Unknown * Vulco/Oyobu: Bernandino Asistio * Fumin: Unknown * Kiros: Marvin Dela Cruz * Punong Ministrong Anagmus/Anagumas (voice): Fernando De Guzman * Okerampa/Okelamp (voice): Teddy Balidio Stage Shows * Maskman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *This is the first Sentai series to have a sixth Ranger, X-1 Mask, albeit an unofficial sixth ranger since he appears only in episode 39. The first to officially feature a sixth hero is Zyuranger, which is also the first series to adapted into Power Rangers. *This is the first series to feature an individual mecha for each core member, a motif that will be featured in every of of the show's successors with the exception of Fiveman wherein only the Red Ranger has his own Mecha while the other two mecha are both co-piloted by two of the other four core members. *Maskman contains story elements and mecha designs meant to honor the Robot Romance Trilogy (both Galaxy Robo and Daimos transform from a trailer truck). One example of an homage is in Daimos as seen in Takeru falling for Mio who is later revealed to be a villain which is similar to that of Kazuya (Richard Hartford) and Erika, plus both Mio and Erika are blood related to one of the villains (Igam and Prince Richter). Also, in the finales of both series, both Takeru and Kazuya are reunited to Mio and Erika though had to split up as both the latter two are now rulers of their respective people. Plus both Igam and Richter Redeemed themselves in different ways. Igam became a Buddhist nun while Richter sacrificed himself. Another example is it is the first Super Sentai to have individuual Mechas for each of its Core Members, Similar to Combattler V and Voltes V. Coincidentally, Maskman, Combattler V, Voltes V and Daimos were both popular in Phillipines. **A further connection: The Robot Romance trilogy aired at the time slot that Sentai had taken over after the end; with the final episode of Daimos followed the next week by the first episode of Battle Fever J. *In the Filipino Dub of both opening and ending themes. It was composed by singer and composer, Norman Caraan. *Their official counterparts in Super Megaforce are given the name Lightning. *This is the last season to have two females in the main team until Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman. External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/mask.html Hikari Sentai Maskman] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/光戦隊マスクマン Hikari Sentai Maskman] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Sentai Season Category:Mystic Arms *